Successor
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: A short one-shot story wherein King Bradley wonders who will be his possible successor when he is no longer be able to hold the rank of Führer. Later, he then soon finds himself looking eye to eye with a young alchemist taking the State Alchemist Exam.


**Author's Note:** This is just a short FMA Fan fiction with King Bradley and Roy are the main characters focus for this story and just to clarify things, this is also not Yaoi. Because that would just be weird. =P

**Disclaimer**: I obviously do not own FMA and this is clearly just a fan fiction.

* * *

**~~ King Bradley's P.O.V. ~~ **

* * *

Hiding my true identity has been very easy. Up till now, Nobody has ever suspected anything about me and nobody seems to realize how this whole military really runs. Humans are really such ignorant fools at times.

However, there are times that I still find something special in a few humans, I realize that some are very unpredictable. There are times that even my _Ultimate eye_ that is supposed to see everything and anything can also suddenly become blind to what's happening around me.

Like my past, I would never have expected that this would ever happen to me. I was once a human too after all and I have been through a lot just to be in the place where I am now. Which proves the fact that even though there are soldiers here that are just weak in both mind and body, there is still those who excel in both and can stand out against the rest.

Those people who have the bravery and strength to face against all odds and that they won't give up even in the brink of defeat. Those Humans that whom we have come to call as _Human Sacrifices_.

The one's that are destined to become one has the heart to risk anything and for those who are willing to give up anything for the sake of others without asking for something in return. They're humans that are really arrogant and recklessly stubborn to admit their own weaknesses and limitations.

... And that's what I find some humans are interesting for...

They maybe foolish but I guess that also comes with age. I can't help but think that I feel old myself. I am different from my Homunculus brothers and sister for I am not getting any younger and I feel like I'm getting a little old for this kinds of things now.

With the coming of old age, is it not possible for me to think of retirement? After all, even I want to spend time at home with my wife rather than seeing some ugly looking soldiers here in the military. But seriously speaking... I really can't help but wonder who will replace me once I'm gone.

True, there are those higher ranking officials that Father himself has given me and after I've spend a lot of time with those fools, up till now I could not imagine anyone of those idiots taking over. I can't see anyone of those fools having the backbone to run the whole military, all I can see in them are cowards hiding in their office and just working and cowering on their desks.

In fact, I'd rather have a simple enlisted soldier here walking on this hallways with me. This enlisted soldiers had undergone the same heavy training I went through when I was younger and up till now, this soldiers are still vigorously training, both physically and mentally. Hence, they are more experience than the high ranking spoiled fools that Father gave me.

I only consider them as worthless trash that can be easily thrown and disposed of. They're also just like dogs that are here just to obey my orders. Those higher rank buffoons can't even probably stand a chance against the _Human Weapons._ Yes, I can consider state alchemist a little more deserving than my subordinates.

But even the mightiest state alchemist I know is still far from outrunning me. After all, there is still some power in this old bones of mine... But still, I can't help but wonder... who could be my **successor**?

* * *

Here I am in my office again. I let out a yawn and thought to myself that doing this things everyday can become very boring too. I'm really not that fond of sitting around working on a desk and be coped up in my office and prefer being out in the field that this boring desk work.

But since I'm already done , why don't I ditch my adjutant and those apple polishers and get some fresh air? With a smirk, I decided that it was best so I stood up from my chair and went silently towards the windows and escape. But as I opened the windows, a draft came in and the papers on the desk besides the windows went flying everywhere in the room.

I sighed and decided to picked it all up before I escape. As I picked the last batch of fallen papers, I curiously took a look at it since I think it was the Request to take part of State Alchemist Qualification Exam that I approved not so long ago. But I didn't read it much the first time since Father called me in for a sudden meeting.

Curiously, I took a look at his form and saw that he was an 18 year old that has enlisted and has graduated in the Military Academy a few months ago. Just by reading that made me really curious about him, since he is an alchemist why didn't he immediately take this exam so that he didn't have to go through the rigorous and heavy training as an enlisted soldier?

If he took the exam and passed he would've been a Major by now and didn't have to go through much trouble. I began to wonder if he really just want to test and train himself or was he just really ignorant about the matter. Then I decided to read more about him since I'm really curious about this soldier.

I saw that his examination begins today at noon, if I get out of my office now, I may be able to catch up with them. But before I go, I decided to take a look at what ability he specializes in and what he'll do for the practical examination itself. I turned a page at his forms and read it, once I saw what he'll do, I began to grow even more intrigued by him. A little excited even.

A young alchemist that can control and manipulate fire... He can create flames come out from mid air by just a flick of his fingers... Flame Alchemy has rarely been heard and is even dubbed as impossible since no one has ever been seen to be one in my Military intelligence team... With that, I really want to get out from this office and meet the young alchemist and see his Flame Alchemy for myself.

I placed the papers on my desk and without anymore interruptions and second thoughts, I hurriedly made my way towards the windows and jumped down to the ground. Then I casually walked towards the way to the Evaluation Room.

As I got closer to my destination, I saw the two generals assigned to overlook the evaluation. General Hakuro and General Grumman. Since the latter was the one who suggested and recruited the young alchemist, it is important that he overlooks the alchemist he suggested but as for Hakuro, I do not know why he's here. I decided to shrugged it off and casually walked behind them silently until my presence was felt.

General Hakuro then suddenly called out my rank as the two General's saluted at me, General Hakuro was about to talk but I raised my hand to halt him from doing so. I told them that I was just going out for a walk and I meant no harm.

Then General Grumman let out a short laugh, and said that understands me that it is quite boring to just stay locked up in our office and we may not be getting any younger but we do still love moving about now, than staying in one place. I couldn't help but agree with him and let out a laugh myself.

Then he asked me If I was curious about the young alchemist taking the evaluation seeing that we were headed towards the room. I smiled and nodded. I told them that I read the young alchemist's forms and he got me intrigued about what he'll do. They nodded and agreed that this type of alchemy is very rare and is rarely even bought up.

Then I asked them if that young alchemist was already in the evaluation room and General Grumman nodded and asked me if I wanted to join them and meet the alchemist for myself. I nodded in response and told them that my family might want to hear about this story.

By my family, I meant my Father and the rest of my homunculus siblings. I'm sure they'll be delighted to hear about a new alchemist with unfamiliar abilities. I'm sure this young soldier's Alchemic ability will really be of use, Father will certainly be pleased to hear about his power. But of course I cannot say anything to this two Generals walking in front of me so I simply walked behind them and kept silent.

* * *

Then at the moment we got to the Evaluation room, I immediately saw a young soldier and I also saw him greet us with a respectful bow. I told the soldier to rise and asked if he was Roy Mustang. He saluted and replied with a nod.

I soon find myself gazing at his eyes, seeing how he looked at me straight in the eyes really made me see how determined he really is, showing no fear nor doubt. I saw honest eyes that looks ahead, eyes that doesn't linger in the Past, eyes that are focused in the Present and eyes that envisions a bright Future.

While his eyes may not show fear, I also saw a great sense of respect and intelligence while having a straight and powerful stance. Clearly an excellent soldier, physically and mentally.

Then I smiled at him and told him that he was the young alchemist whom I heard that can control fire. Then I soon asked him to show me his ability and see how strong his flame alchemy really is.

I saw him salute once more and told me that he'll do it and he'll do his best as I nodded. Then General Hakuro suddenly asked if he needs something to draw a transmuation circle with. I saw the young alchemist shook his head and told the General that he already has what he needs in a respectful manner.

I saw him took out something in his pocket and wore it on right and left hand, a white glove with a transmutation circle I'm not familiar with. Then he asked if he can make some targets to aim with before he demonstrates his alchemy. We nodded and let him do as he wish.

Since there were already pre-drawn basic transmutation circles on the floor, he went to three circles and made three target medium sized rock walls. Looks like he can also do basic alchemy as well. Most alchemists this days usually even forget about the basics once they choose a certain alchemic path.

The young alchemist asks us to step back and we did what he said and moved a few meters away and watched him curiously from afar. The room fell silence as we stared at the three rock walls that are as big as a regular human being and those sturdy walls were easily burned to a crisp in seconds with three flicks of his finger with both hands. Two using the right, and one with his left.

I clapped along as the soldiers beside me cheered and told him that he has done a good job and he will certainly be a state alchemist. But as for me, with his power, I saw him only as a weapon, even a ideal candidate for sacrifice after seeing his strength.

But one look in his eyes made me realize what kind of person he may become, with one glance on his eyes with my eye made me see who he was, deep inside of him.

Yes... he has the power and mind to do so...

Not an enlisted soldier, not a simple soldier and not just a state alchemist and neither is he just a sacrifice. In his eyes I saw him in me, He can become my successor and he has the strength to become one.

* * *

**~~ Fin, Successor ~~**

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story kept bothering me and won't let me write my other stories so I just decided in finishing it first. Now that this is over, I'll go continue writing the last chapter of "How to make a love song" now. But still, Hope you liked this short and simple story! Leave a review if you can, if not thanks for reading it at least! :D


End file.
